


The Indomitable Valkyries - Chapter 1: Lilendra Bryhorn

by Alyrria



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Airtight, Anal Sex, Bondage, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Suspended, Triple Penetration, deep penetration, dp, tp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrria/pseuds/Alyrria
Summary: The Indomitable Valkyries. A group of powerful heroes who have fought their way up the countryside, thwarting monster attacks and fiendish schemes without being beaten. A trusted source has informed them that many of these attacks may not be random and unconnected, but that they may have been orchestrated by a single entity, a human named Mallor Volstein, with more attacks planned to come. They descend upon his castle hideout tonight.
Relationships: Evard's Black Tentacles - Relationship, Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s), Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Indomitable Valkyries - Chapter 1: Lilendra Bryhorn

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.

Lilendra Bryhorn Lyra Vastina Alyrria Graysworn Natza Zurigar

Half-Elf Sorcerer Elf Ranger Human Fighter Tiefling Paladin Half-Orc Barbarian

The heavy door swung open slowly as Lyra put away her thieves tools.The Valkyries swept down the hall, Alyrria and Zurigar taking point, Lilendra in the middle, with Lyra and Natza bringing up the rear. Like a well oiled machine, they checked doors and corners, moving effectively though the castle. The most resistance they met was the odd minor undead shambling at them through the dim torch light, easily dispatched by the martial fighters, or taken down from a range by the Elves. The corridor they were moving down began to open up into a larger chamber. It was circular, and undecorated, except for a square, black rug in the middle of the room and well lit from an unseen source. Lilendra hesitated, and called for the others to stop.

"Something doesn't feel right" She muttered, "If we had bought that Wand of Magic Detection, I would feel a lot more comfortable right now."

"What kind of feeling do you have, Lil?" Alyrria queried.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like this is where he wants us to go. I can't find out for sure unless I go in, but, it feels like there could be powerful magic in that room"

Natza hoisted her longsword onto her shoulder, "Well, what do you propose we do?"

"I think you're over reacting." Lyra interjected, "This is just another loser for us to destroy, get paid, and move onto the next."

"Except he is different," Zurigar noted, "He is powerful enough to control all these enemies, you think he lays magical trap?"

Before the Sorcerer could answer, a voice boomed out from the other end of the chamber.

"Well, well, well. You all look better in person than the description my little birdies gave me." He slowly paced forward. He was plain looking. Simple clothes, an unremarkable face, almost no features to make him stand out, except for the sparkling ring on his right hand. He stared at The valkyries, drinking in their figures with his eyes. "Simply magnificent"

The group readied themselves, three raised their weapons, Lyra nocked an arrow, Lilendra quickly went over her spells in her mind. 

But their foe just watched them, a smirk on his face.

"We are going to have a lot of fun today, but it's a little more deviant than you are expecting." He announced, winking at Lilendra as he did.

"Not likely, asshole!" Alyrria shouted has she charged into the room quickly followed by Natza and Zurigar, with Lyra flanking to the left despite Lilendra's cries for them to wait.

Arrows and blades passed through his form without creating any wounds. His chuckle reverberated around the chamber as his body faded from view and various runes flashed across the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Lilendra's four companions turned to flee, but blinding lights flashed and they were gone.

She moved to the edge of the room and inspected the floor. Sure enough, she found an arcane rune engraved into the floor, all of its energy expended. She slowly moved into the room, finding more of the runes impossible to see from a distance, all with their one charge spent.

"I was hoping I'd get to play with you first."

Lilendra turned, trying to find the source of the taunt, but it seemed to echo from all across the chamber.

"Bring them back, Volstein!" She lifted her staff, the embedded crystal glowing fiercely. "Bring them back so we can kick your ass!"

He chuckled softly, "While that would be an interesting fight, I'm much less concerned about proving my individual power to your collective. More taking revenge for the foiling of my plans, and having a tremendous amount of fun while I do it."

He appeared at the entrance to the chamber in the same unremarkable garb. His smile seemed generally pleased, but his eyes betrayed something darker. They traced her curves, and he grew visibly more excited.

"That is a lovely outfit." His eyes raised to meet hers, "I would love to rip it off of you."

She stepped forward, her staff glowing and sent multiple magic missiles flying in his direction. Lazily, he flicked his right hand and an arcane barrier appeared, intercepting her spell. She continued forward, now arcane electricity crackled up and down her staff. She spun, intending to release a bolt of lighting at him, but once again he flicked his hand with boredom, and counter-spelled her attack. The lightning died as she thrust her staff forward. He pushed his right hand towards her, and a gust of wind sent her flying into the middle of the black rug. Immediately, she felt cold, as if all of her warmth was being sucked downwards. 

"I will not succumb to you!" She slammed her staff into the ground and the cool, blue gem turned a fiery red. A small beam shot from the tip, straight to the point Mallor was standing on. A fireball erupted, completely consuming the mage in a ball of flame. But as the fire dissipated, so did Lilendra's hopes.

"Investiture of Flame is an incredibly useful spell, wouldn't you say?" Untouched, he looked down at the rug. "I spent a lot of time on this and I'm so happy that I get to use it, especially on you, Lilendra."

His right hand made a fist, and he punched it upwards while uttering the phrase "Nigrum Cavernis Exeunt."

An unknown mass sent Lilendra flying upwards, her back hit the ceiling, and her staff fell to the floor. But instead of her falling too, she was suspended by numerous black tentacles, holding her spread eagled by each of her limbs, her torso laying slightly lower. They completely filled the rug, all of them squirming and writhing, except for those that held her in the air with a vice like grip.

"Haha, yes! I am so unbelievably pleased to see that worked." Mallor grinned as he donned a circlet that depicted numerous black tentacles and was lifted into the air by a tentacle that was wrapped around his waist. "This spell usually only lasts a minute, but I was able to push that duration to be much more enjoyable. I also added in some more features that I will definitely have some fun with." He looked down and a single tentacle rose up to meet her. Except, this particular appendage did not end in a blunt point, like the others. This one was bulbous, with a slit in the middle. It took Lilendra a moment to recognise it as a penis.

"No! You are not letting that anywhere near me!" The Half-Elf squirmed and kicked against her fleshy prison, but they kept her in place. His tentacle lifted him so he could lay parallel beneath her. More black limbs rose to keep him supported. His left hand groped her tit, as his right grabbed his crotch. The extended penis rose, finding its way passed her dress and onto her underwear. She gasped as its cold flesh rubbed against her panties, pressing into her pussy. He bit his lip and groaned as the appendage pushed slightly harder, teasing her. He groped her harder, pinching the nipple under her dress as her underwear was slid to the side and the phallus rubbed its cold flesh against her exposed sex.

He pulled on her dress, exposing her breasts to the cold air, before clamping his mouth onto one. He assaulted her chest, biting and pulling on her nipples. She yelped as two smaller tentacles slid their way into her asshole, and slowly started pulling it open. She grit her teeth as both holes were teased and her breasts were abused. A second cock pushed against her exposed asshole. She cried out in protest as the tip entered her previously unused hole. Mallor's hands were on her tits, roughly pinching, smacking and grabbing while his mouth aggressively bit, tugged and sucked. She shouted her objections has he attacked her holes.

The cock rubbing on her vagina was replace by two small tentacles that pushed her pussy lips to the side, widening her clam and letting the cold hair deep inside her. The pain of her pussy being forced so far apart caused her to groan, but it was soon joined by an even smaller tendril clamping onto her clit. It tightened around her nub, pulling and tugging, causing her unexplored amounts of pleasure and pain. Her shouts of protests grew louder, she screamed into her captors ear to try and distract him, but he was only annoyed.

The penis which had teased her pussy, now hovered in front of her face, covered in her bodily juices. It pushed itself against her lips, and she groaned into it, trying not to let it in. He took his mouth off of her tit to command her "Lick!". He went straight back to her nipple, as her mouth disobeyed her mind and pushed her tongue against the meat in front of her. She continued to groan in pain as her two holes were assaulted, and her tongue lapped at the penis as a thirsty animal would a puddle. As she licked the cock, Mallor began to groan more. She gathered that whatever the tentacles felt, he could feel also. As she grew used to the pain caused by her pussy lips being pushed so far apart, they were brought back together, and she sighed in relief, before they were forced apart once more. She yelped again, and again, as the tentacles hurt her, let her recover then hurt her again. Rather than letting her get used to the pain they forced it upon her fresh each time. The cock in front of her face was no longer content with just the licking, as her tongue was left outstretched the cock ran along its width, sliding against her lips and tongue smearing saliva across her cheeks as it did. It The thick tendril grew harder still as it pushed against her outstretched tongue and her open mouth. This continued for some time, Mallor never seeming to be satisfied, always trying to attack more of her chest, the tentacles trying to pry her holes open more, trying to stimulate her as much as possible. She continued to groan, her holes and jaw aching. Mallor wrapped his arms around her waist and groped her full ass, moaning into her chest.

He pulled his mouth away from her tit with a pop, and announced "I think we should change positions!"

Mallor pulled away as Lilendra was rushed to the ground, smacking into the soft rug face down. The tendrils held her face down and kept her shins on the floor as they raised her ass onto the air, her dress being swept onto her back. The tentacles hugged her tightly as Mallor pulled her panties down to her knees. His hands ran slowly up her thighs and stopped on her ass. He squeezed her cheeks before smacking them, hard. She cried out at the pain and he did it again. And again. He continued to slap her bare ass. Both hands smacking against both cheeks. She screamed at the red hot pain that was increasing with every contact over far too many minutes. Then he stopped. He gripped her ass firmly, and planted his mouth right onto her aching vagina, his nose pressing against her slightly gaping asshole. She moaned as his tongue pushed its way into her cunt, and he pinched her clit aggressively. Two writhing limbs wrapped themselves around her tits, squeezing them tight. Two more smaller tendrils twisted around her nipples and tugged before releasing, then tugging and releasing again, as the larger tentacles squeezed her breasts. The four appendages continued to try and milk the sorcerer's full tits, while their master continued his oral assault on her holes.

His mouth had moved to her clit, taking it in his teeth as his tongue mashing against it. With three fingers extended his left hand began forcing itself into her pussy, while two fingers from his right attacked her asshole. He pushed deep inside of her, causing her to groan again. tentacles began to whip against her ass cheeks, igniting her pain anew. Her cries were becoming animalistic. She almost felt like leaning into his face. Her mind fought to stay resistant but her body urged her to give in. The torture continued, her captor forcing immense pleasure and pain upon her, making her scream and curse before her flesh betrayed her as it reached its climax. Mallor dug his face and fingers as deep as they could go, the whipping tendrils whipped her faster, and the milkers on her tits gave one final squeeze and pull and remained constricted. She screamed into the enchanted rug as her body convulsed against the tentacles holding her. Her legs tried to kick, her arms tried to flail, her holes tried desperately to escape their attender, but Mallor drew out her orgasm, kept it going forcing her pleasure to grow and grow until it turned to agony. He continued to stimulate her clit, her asshole, her pussy. She felt him ravage her. She begged him to stop but he wouldn't. She cried out as he attacked her holes for another 10... 20... 30 seconds. Then he released her. He stepped back, her tits were released, her ass was no longer whipped. She breathed heavily, panting as her clit burned. Her body collapsed against the floor.

She was suddenly flipped, tumbling through the air before the tentacles caught her by the ankles and wrists. She was suspended upside down just above the ground. Tentacles lifted the dress, which had fallen in front of her face, and held it around her stomach. Her pussy twitched as a large penis pressed against her it. This specimen was bigger than the ones that had teased her, and the feeling of it scared her even more. A tentacle wrapped around each tit, squeezing her breasts as much as possible. All while Mallor stood behind her and ran his hands up her sides, stopping on her thighs. He ran his tongue along her raw ass cheeks and legs, before stopping at her rim. He circled her asshole with his tongue as the tentacle cock ran up and down her slit. She exhaled a shaky breathy, trying to prepare herself for the coming torment. His tongue pushed its way into her asshole, as the tendril forced its way into her pussy. She groaned in protest as both moved slowly. The penis pushing a few inches in before slowly pulling back, his tongue pushing as far in as it could go, swirling around, and then sliding back out. They continued simultaneously, pushing in and out in tandem until Mallor slipped both index fingers into her ass. He pulled her asshole open as the thick appendage continued to force its way into her pussy. He continued to slobber all over her rectum as the cock inside her began to move faster. She cursed loudly as it made its way deeper and deeper into her cunt. At this point, Mallor slipped his middle fingers into her ass as well. Lilendra screamed her curses, as her tight asshole was being pried open even further. Then she felt it. A cock, just as large as the one in her pussy, pushing Mallor's fingers into her rim. He yanked his fingers out as her asshole widened to fit the thick cock now in her ass. He spat on her rim, as the tentacle began to push into her. Slowly, at first, before speeding up. The two massive tendrils were forcing her holes wider than they had ever been before. Pushing in simultaneously, moving together, they caused her to cry out with each thrust. Cursing at the pain and the pleasure. She felt herself being lifted higher, until she was eye level with Mallor's crotch. 

"It's fine to feel this second hand, but I'd like to try it for myself." He lowered his pants to reveal his erect cock. Even in her condition Lilendra summoned enough spite to snicker at his lack of substance. "Trust me, Lady Bryhorn, you won't be laughing for very long." He slipped a ring out of his pocket. It was onyx, with no gems or detailing except for the ever so faint runes finely etched into its exterior. "You won't recognise this item, I'm afraid. Its of my own design! I had a different person in mind when I made it, all those years ago, but I've spent too much time on it to let it go to waste. He slipped it onto his cock, and the runes flashed green. His cock began to grow to a greater size than should have been possible for him. Roughly 10 inches long, and with almost as much girth as the cocks within her now, his dick hummed with power. She clenched her mouth shut, but he just chuckled as he sent some of the smaller tentacles to pry her jaw open. With one hand grabbing her throat, and the other holding a handful of hair, he slid his cock into her mouth, moaning as he went. She coughed and spluttered as the head pressed against her throat. He moved his hands to pinch and pull on her nipples, as tentacles held her head in place, grabbing her throat and wrapping around her head. He began to thrust into her mouth, his cock smashing against the back of her throat as the cocks penetrating her holes began to ramp up the speed. She tried to get her breathing under control, to inhale whenever he pulled his cock back, but she was struggling. They really started to pound her now, breathing became difficult as the enormous dicks crammed themselves in as far as they could go and pulling all the way back before smashing inside her again. They attacked her at breakneck speeds, her holes being pushed to the absolute limit as the cocks pressed in together. She felt her body nearing another climax, and Mallor noticed. He began to speed up, his cock slamming in and out of her mouth, gagging her. He tapped his cock ring and his penis began to curve upwards. It stayed rock hard, yet was able to follow the curve of her throat. She gagged almost continuously on his member, as he hate-fucked her skull. The tentacle tightened around her throat, causing more problems for her and more pleasure for him. He roared as he fucked her even harder, his balls smacking against her eyes. Her poor holes felt like they were about to tear, the tentacles pushed deep within her. She felt as though her guts were being rearranged and a hole was about to be punched through her cervix. Then she exploded. Her whole body convulsed violently. She tensed against her bonds as her body was wracked with pleasure. He pulled his cock from her face, and watched her shake. The cocks that penetrated her stopped halfway. She bucked and seized, cursing as her body rode the wave of pleasure that was forced upon her. Eventually, the orgasm subsided. 

"That looked like fun!" Mallor commented. She raised her gaze to meet his, before she was spun. Now she was held parallel to the floor, chest facing up. "Ready to continue?" As she opened her mouth to curse at him, he pulled her head backwards and filled her throat, her pussy and her ass with cock. All three dicks pushing as far into her as they could. Her arms were raised and her fingers pried open, as a cock pushed its way into either hand. "I'm trying to make the most of this while I can, Lilendra. You don't mind jerking more cocks, do you?" Her cry of response was muffled by his magically enhanced cock forcing its way down her gullet. The tentacles that held her wrists forced her to jerk the tendrils in her grip as smaller tentacles wrapped themselves around her nipples and pulled on them. Her tits were brought closer together and a cock pushed its way between them, sliding between her mounds, leaving a trail of pre-cum as it went. Mallor's balls slapped rhythmically against her face as the cocks down below began to alternate. Pushing in, one after the other they kept speeding up, slamming inside faster and faster, deeper and deeper with each stroke. Mallor was lost in euphoria as his tentacles pounded away at her flesh. Still recovering from her last orgasm, Lilendra felt another approaching rapidly. She tensed her body, trying to resist the approaching tidal wave of pleasure, but that only seemed to encourage thick phalluses sheathed within her holes as they punished her even harder than before. She felt more squirming cocks pressing against her already full holes. She cried out in shock as multiple thin penises wiggled in alongside the trunks already in there. The sorcerer bellowed into the cock filling her mouth, her delicate form being pushed beyond what she thought was her limit. Each new tendril fucked at its own pace, combining to ensure that there was always friction being applied within her. The cocks moved even faster as Mallor wrapped both hands around her throat. She felt him throttling his own cock, as well as her. Lilendra's whole body tensed, pushing against her bindings as she tried to stop the overwhelming feelings of pleasure and pain from sending her over the edge. Her muffled scream echoed around the chamber as she climaxed again, but rather than continue to plunder her, Mallor let her drop. She writhed on the rug, twitching, bucking and swearing as she came. Her hand found her clit, and she quickly rubbed it as she descended off her high, pulling away when her senses returned to her.

Stroking his cock, Mallor commented "Gods! You look good!" Lilendra lay on her back, shuddering on the floor. Her body ached, her dress was ruined, her face was a mess. Lilendra was exhausted. She propped herself up on her elbows and some tentacles slowly slid over her forearms, holding her in place. Tendrils wrapped around her ankles and her knees, pulling her legs apart and making sure her holes were nice and accessible. Two tentacles swirled around her throat, tightening just enough to affect her breathing. Two more circled around her tits, and squeezed just enough to feel their fullness. Mallor lifted himself into the air above her, giving himself the best possible view. The two large cocks, both dripping in her juices, hovered above her chest, softly rubbing against her tits. Mallor gestured with his ringed hand, and multiple tendrils wrapped themselves around his cock. His tentacle circlet began to glow as several tentacles appeared around her. They had the same glow as his crown. "These cocks are special, Lilendra. I'm sure you could tell. This is going to be very enjoyable for me, and for you if you choose to let it."

Three came forward. One pushed its way into her cunt, causing her to swear as it seemed to light all of her nerves on fire. Another pressed against her asshole, teasing her rim, before slipping inside of her ass with a similar burning pleasure that was being felt in her pussy. A third rubbed against her lips, wetting itself, before she opened wide and let it in. They pressed in slowly, simultaneously. She couldn't muster the strength to resist. Each one vibrated softly within her, making her wetter than she already was. Their glow seemed to shine through her skin. She looked up at Mallor. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, groaning as his cock twitched and leaked pre cum. The cocks began to push deeper within her, slowly at first, ensuring that they elicited as much pleasure as possible. They begun moving progressively faster with each thrust and all she could do was stare at Mallor, with what she hoped was a spiteful glare. The cocks weren't quite as wide as the previous appendages, but they were driving her wild. She moaned loudly as they began to fuck her faster, and faster, eagerly pounding into her. Mallor swore as the tendrils jerked his cock in time with the dicks fucking her. Her penetrators began to glow brighter as they reached their fastest possible speed, the crown matched the glow and Mallor moaned as loud as Lilendra. She could feel her pussy growing wetter and wetter, the fluids leaking out of her and finding their way to the cock in her ass. She tried to let her head fall backwards, but the hold on her throat tightened and she was forced to look her assaulter in the eyes. He hungrily stared back at her, full of lust. Smiling, he gestured with his ringed hand and more cocks moved closer, pushing their way into her holes. Her eyes widened. She bucked and kicked, trying to escape their grasp, but her strength failed her as her ass and pussy were both double stuffed. She screamed into her fleshy gag as her already gaping holes were forced even wider. Her crotch burned fiercely with intense pain, but the pleasure it elicited was far greater. The cocks combined were bigger than before and her body was letting her know. All four cocks attacked her, simultaneously pushing in as deep as possible. She opened her mouth and screamed into the castle chamber but was cut off by a second cock forcing its way down her throat. It matched the speed of the cock already in there, but pushed in as the other pulled back, alternating as they punished her oesophagus.

Lilendra felt an orgasm building. Any pain she felt was being amplified into a higher grade of pleasure. Mallor swore, even more small tendrils gripping his cock, jerking it faster. The dicks attacking her holes began to force themselves in deeper, her screams allowed the throat fuckers to push further down within her. A smaller tendril rushed forward, attaching itself to her clit, and pulling on it, piling even more pleasure onto her exhausted body. Mallor's groans grew louder as he brought himself closer, now jerking himself off in tandem with the tentacles. He hovered above her tits, watching them bounce as four cocks thundered into her. More tentacles began to hover near her, quivering and dripping pre-cum, as Lilendra's orgasm came closer. 

"Cum with me, Bitch!" Mallor moaned as he rose above her.

Lilendra felt each cock grow slightly larger, and plunder her with renewed speed and strength. The cocks in her throat pushed further down, sliding down her throat together. She roared as a powerful orgasm took control of her body, she lost control of her limbs and torso as each and every cock throbbed with power and continued to fuck her deeply as they deposited thick ropes of cum deep within her. Her ass and pussy were filled to the brim, so much so that the pumping cocks forced the gooey liquid out of her holes. The tendrils down her throat splurged the cum directly down her gullet, quickly filling her up before pulling back and depositing the remainder of their load onto her face. Lilendra allowed the waves of pleasure, greater than anything she had ever encountered, wash over her as the cocks continued to fill her holes. The cocks that hovered above her began to unload onto her, covering her tits, her face, her stomach, her legs, all of her body was being coated with thick sprays of cum. Mallor roared as the crown of tendrils and the onyx cock ring began to glow brightly, and his cock unleashed its own stream of hot cum across her tits and onto her face. He dropped down, planting his knees on either side of her head, and buried his cock back down her throat, filling her with the last bursts if his seed. The cocks in her pussy and ass began to slow, until they pulled out, the flood they had unleashed leaking out of her gaping holes. The rest of the tentacles finished their spray, before retracting sluggishly. He held her down for a few moments longer as they both twitched, coming down from their orgasms. He released Lilendra, and collapsed on the floor. She let herself fall back onto the floor, swallowing whatever seed was left in her mouth. She took some deep, heavy breaths, before slowly lifting herself off the floor, but after taking two shaky steps she feel back to her knees, her legs unable to hold her upright. 

"That... that was excellent!" Mallor muttered, "Honestly, the best fuck I've ever had."

Lilendra tried to pick herself up off of the floor, but she was far too exhausted and fell again.

"I've still got plenty of time left with the tendrils if you're up for another go." He panted, "Or maybe we can go and watch your comrades. They'll be safe and untouched until I decide to tune in."

He groaned has he stood up, "There's plenty of places they could have been taken, depends on the rune they were closest to. Goblins, orcs, a succubus, an elder oblex, any number of giants or giant-kin, a marilith, harpies, a roper or two, some drow..."

Lilendra's heart dropped as he continued to list of various creatures that could be encountered by her found family. She was still on the floor, but not even her rage could give her the strength she needed to fight back. She tried to rise, but tentacles lifted her off of the floor and she was carried, by the arms, closer to Mallor.

He continued, "...Centaurs, a chain devil I believe, ah and some dryads. All of them magically altered to have enhanced libidos, of course, wouldn't want them harming my prey before I'm ready to play with them! Personally hoping to see some mind flayer action, how about you?"

Lilendra only glared.

"Suit yourself!" He waved his hand, and the tentacles slapped a pair of manacles onto her wrists, before the rug dimmed and the tentacles retracted.

"So, who do you want to watch first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've got some Idea for what will happen in the coming chapters, but I'm open to suggestions and criticism. Lyra is probably up next and I was thinking goblins for her, but good alternatives are welcome. Tell me what you want to see! In terms of how to characters speak, you can give them whatever accent you want, if any, but i imagine Lilendra with a posh English accent, Lyra with a valley girl accent, Alyrria's is Scottish, Natza's is French and Zurigar's is slavic. Mallor has a generic voice, whatever that is for you, I imagine him as slightly U.S. Thanks again, don't be afraid to voice your opinions!


End file.
